


BATIM AU short stories

by InkAndFire



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toon Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy is a little cinnamon roll, Gen, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: To clear up any confusion beforehand1: This is also playing on the idea that Henry became a toon on entering the studio.2: Bendy is the smol toon cinnamon roll ink creature. The ink demon is a separate entity.3: Bendy does NOT necessarily become crazed everytime he transforms. This was the first time, and the sensations were too much.I understand if you don't want to read after this, but please give it a chance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	BATIM AU short stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714349) by [Nyrandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyrandrea/pseuds/Nyrandrea). 



> To clear up any confusion beforehand
> 
> 1: This is also playing on the idea that Henry became a toon on entering the studio. 
> 
> 2: Bendy is the smol toon cinnamon roll ink creature. The ink demon is a separate entity.
> 
> 3: Bendy does NOT necessarily become crazed everytime he transforms. This was the first time, and the sensations were too much.
> 
> I understand if you don't want to read after this, but please give it a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a narrow escape from the Ink demon, Henry finds himself in a strange situation with his little demon pal
> 
> This is a (possibly) temporary upload. We'll see. This is a little BATIM fic based on the ideas in "The 2D AU Headboop Saga" by Nyrandrea. All credit goes to them and their work for giving me the idea to write this. I will link the series in the end notes  
> Just to emphasize: this is not the same AU as Nyrandrea's series. I am just playing on the idea of Bendy's transformation. 
> 
> I know, it's a bit complicated. Trust me, it'll be at very least, half worth it.

"Look!" Henry called. "Another door!" He glanced down at the ink flooding the hallway and grimaced. "We have to go through there though..." Bendy made a face as well. 

"Ugh," the toon stepped back a bit. "More tainted ink..." Henry nodded. 

"Well, the quicker we head towards the door, the sooner we go through," he said, stepping closer to the hallway. Without warning, something burst from the ink, shrieking. Instinctively grabbing Bendy's hand, Henry bolted back down the hallway. He rounded a corner and let go of Bendy's hand, hoping the little toon would continue forward. He stood his ground for a moment, peering around the corner. A partially ink obscured face suddenly met his own as the figure rounded the corner, and Henry stumbled backward. Turning back around, he was vaguely aware of a small shape darting into the room up ahead. Henry followed, entering the room and quickly bolting the door behind him. 

Panting, he backed up a few steps and kept a close eye on the door as a scratching could be heard from the other side. As he opened his mouth to speak, Henry suddenly heard a small whimper behind him, he turned away from the door to find Bendy on the floor, covering the side of his head where his ears would be, as though trying to block noise.

"The heartbeat," he muttered. "It's... It's too loud... He's too close!" Henry moved toward his friend, concerned. 

"Hey... hey, it's alright-"

"No!" Henry was cut off as the little toon flung an arm out, lightly smacking Henry as though to stop him coming any closer. As he did so, Henry suddenly felt something physically slam him backwards, and he was thrown into the door, hitting his head on the wood. He sat up slowly, placing a palm to his head, and squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. Standing up just as slowly, he blinked his eyes open, and was met with a spitting image of the same demon they had just closed the door on. Henry had almost no time to react before the demon swiped at him, razor sharp claws slicing deep into his side. Crying out in pain, Henry fell onto the cold floor, Bendy looming over him, his inky smile grinning, though emotionless. Henry sat up, ignoring the searing pain in his side. Though he wasn't sure how it was possible, he knew what must have happened.

"Bendy...?" His voice was weak, but utterly recognizable. The demon stopped. "It's me. It's Henry. You know me..." Henry scolded himself internally. How could this work? But miraculously, it seemed to. The demon cocked its head, and began to shrink slightly, leaning forward towards Henry a bit as though curious. It was as though the demon was meeting the man for the first time. Henry relaxed back a bit, paying more attention to the wound in his side. He hissed slightly as he touched the painful gouge. The red blood was staining his clothes, almost more so than the ink. He paused. Blood? Red? But he was technically a cartoon now, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be bleeding ink? Thinking about it made his head hurt more, especially where it had been slammed against the door, so he directed his attention back to Bendy. The little demon was back in his small toon form once again. He hadn't moved at all. Instead he was curled up in the place where he'd transformed. Henry reached out a hand again. "Bendy?" The toon's head shot up.

"Henry!" He ran over to the animator, looking worried. When he got there, he quickly begun checking over Henry. He suddenly froze when he looked at Henry's side. Henry glanced into Bendy's eyes. The small pie-cut shapes were widened in shock and horror as Bendy stepped back quickly, nearly falling. 

"Oh no... No no no! I-I did that?! I'm sorry! I-" His voice was desperate, pained. Henry shook his head. 

"Don't apologise, bud," he said, cringing at how strained his voice was. "It wasn't your fault." Bendy continued to back away. 

"How can you say that, Henry?! I-I hurt you! I hurt you bad!" Inky tears formed in his eyes and began to fall.

"Bendy, look at me." The toon stopped moving, and ashamedly met Henry's eyes, blinking quickly to clear his own. "I'm not upset with you. It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself. It's okay." He held out his hand towards Bendy, who shook his head emphatically and backed up even further. 

"No! I don't want to hurt you more!" Henry smiled despite the situation, lowering his arm.

"Bendy, look at yourself. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." The demon looked uncertain. "Trust me. Come here," Henry said gently, holding out his arms. Bendy hesitated then ran into them. 

"I'm sorry... I don't know what..."

"It's okay. I'm not upset. I promise." Henry suddenly gasped in pain, pulling away from Bendy, who backed up. 

"I-I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's alright. Just..." he grimaced and glanced at his side. "Be careful." Bendy nodded, backing up a bit more. He seemed a bit frightened to approach Henry again. 

"Can you stand?" the little toon asked. Henry hesitated. He had been using all his remaining strength to stay concious and able to speak to Bendy. Besides, he didn't want to worry the little demon, or make him feel even worse about hurting him in the haze of the strange transformation. Unfortunately, his answer was out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Yeah." Gritting his teeth, he pressed his back against the wall in an attempt to stand. Suddenly yelling out in pain, he fell back onto the floor. 

"Henry!" Bendy cried out, running over to Henry. His expression changed suddenly from concern to hurt. "You liar! You said you could stand!" There was silence for a moment. 

Both of them were remembering the message in the room they'd first found the axe. "The creator lied to us." Bendy had assured Henry that the liar had been Joey, even though Henry had really created the cartoons themselves.

Bendy struggled to keep all the emotion off his face. He wanted to hug Henry and apologize for hurting him, but he also wanted to slap the animator for always lying about his condition. _I'm fine! That's all he'll ever tell me! Why does he keep LYING about being okay?!_ he thought angrily. There was also a small part of him that wanted to run as far away from Henry as he could, so that if the creature came anywhere near the man again, there was no chance to... transform. He didn't want to hurt Henry again, the very thought of what he'd done already repulsed him. 

"I'm fine... I just..." Henry trailed off, Bendy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. After a moment's recovery, Henry leaned against the wall again and managed to push himself to his feet. He did his best not to show that he nearly blacked out from the pain in his side and head, but it seemed Bendy noticed. 

"W-We should just rest here," he said anxiously, glancing around. Henry shook his head, realizing quickly it was a bad idea as his vision spun. 

"No, we have to keep going, if only to get to a safer place." He took a hesitant step forward, and then another. "Well," he said, turning to Bendy, "at least I can walk without too much pain. I'll be just fine." That was a bit of a stretch, but he could keep up the act for a while. Bendy rolled his eyes and followed. No sooner had they stepped forward together, than a bacon soup can rolled across the floor in front of them. Henry stepped back in surprise, very nearly falling. "Wh-Who's there? I know you're in there. Come out and show yourself." His head spinning from the effort of keeping his balance, he could barely make out the figure of the toon that walked out of the hallway up ahead. Tall ears, relaxed stance, wolf-like features... "Boris?" 

His vision suddenly began to go dark, and he didn't realize he was falling until his head hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made sense. If you have any questions, let me know in the comments and I'll clear things up. If you read this far, thank you so much. I really really appreciate it. 
> 
> Have an amazing morning/day/evening/night. <3
> 
> (as promised, the link to my own inspiration:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/792135  
> I urge you to copy and paste the link if you liked this. Nyrandrea's work is so much better.)


End file.
